The Raven and The Shinigami
by Pika-Girl XD
Summary: Ayumi has always known she was part witch, her father won't let her forget it. one fateful night landed her in the hospital of the D.W.M.A where she met Death The Kid. Due to Kid being "disgusted" by her different colored eyes their relationship starts out rocky but slowly blooms into an innocent love,The sad truth is that no one could ever love a monster but maybe..that can change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, author here, thank you for randomly selecting this fan fiction. I hope you appreciate my taste in anime cuz I sure do. Well just sit back and enjoy this fanfic that I wrote for no reason other than I'm a nerd and I have a lot of free time. ^-^**

* * *

It's strange how a single event can completely change a person's world. At the time I would have laughed at such a concept. looking back, how could I have even known that it existed.I was only a little girl.I guess all this mess started the day I snuck out with my sister, Aika. Knowing what I was, my dad rarely let me out of the house. All those years stuck in that solitary space made it feel like an oversized bird cage. My sister noticed my feelings of captivity and how it was forbidden for me to fly out of this enclosure my father had stuffed me in. One day my sister proposed that we sneak out as night broke so I could see the nearby city. My body so yearned to be free that I couldn't resist the idea. As the sun set our plan came into motion. We waited for our father to turn in for the night, then made our escape though a widow in my sisters took us only a few Minutes to walk to through the desert into Death City,my eyes glowed with excitement when we arrived to our destination.

As we walked through its streets I looked up to see the moon with it's bloody grin shining down on the both of us. "Wow,I didn't know that the moon was this creepy."I commented. My sister chuckled. "I can't believe you just noticed that, you really need to go out more."I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Hey that's why we're here right?" we both bursted into laughter. Then suddenly I felt the heat of a pair of blazing eyes staring at me from behind. The sudden fear of being followed stopped me in my tracks. My sister kept walking for a few paces but quickly realized I wasn't following her anymore. "What's wrong Ayumi?" she asked "N-Nothing I just...never mind it's silly"

Aika turned around to face me with concern in her eyes and said " Come on you're my sister, you can tell me anything. No matter how silly."I reluctantly replied. "I feel like someone's watching us." Aika's eyes went from loving concern to pure fear. She looked around, but found no one. "I don't see anyone, are you sure someone's watching us?"I found myself looking over my shoulder as well , until I finally came to the conclusion that the burning glare was nothing more than an illusion. "Yeah, you're right it's probably nothing…" my sister and I continued our walk though the dead quiet streets. No matter how much I told myself that no one was following us,I could still feel an unwanted presence. Just as my nerves were calming down I heard a scream. "Aika!" "Snake! Get it away from meeeee!" My sister ran toward me and hid, using me as a shield.I rolled my eyes. "It's a dumb snake, just kick it away." From out of nowhere a voice spoke.

"Now that's insulting, you really should be careful about what you say ,you don't know who's listening ."I turned my head to see a figure shrouded in shadows, and a glistening smirk peaking out of a midnight hoodie. " Who the hell are you?" The figure scoffed, "Oh, little o'l me, it won't concern you for much longer." " Fine if you won't tell me who you are than start by telling me what you want with us." The figure smiled "Well, you're going to find out very soon." As if we had done it a thousand timesI extended my hand in an unspoken secondsI gripped the cold hilt of the katana that was once my sister. The figure's grin widened. "Vector Arrow!" With easeI blocked the oncoming arrows with my katana, despite my minor victory her smirk grew as if her suspicions had been confirmed.I studied the figure so thatI could find out what her next move would be, but none of her actions revealed her plans for was obvious that she didn't think of us as a threat. Not expecting anything else, a new attack caught me off guard, sending my body flying toward the nearest building. As soon as my skull collided with the wall an immense pain spread throughout my body,but as quickly as it came it vanished and everything turned black.

* * *

 **Aika POV**

"Ayumi, get up!" she had get up, she just had to. But no matter how much I begged for her to rise and face the woman attacking us, it didn't change the fact that she was still unconscious.I wanted to help her, but a weapon without a meister is useless against an enemy of that kind of power. There was nothing I could do to do to protect my sister except using my own body as a shield. White light consumed me, turning my body back into a girl. Desperate to prevent any harm from coming to my sister,I stood in front of her, ready for the certain death that would befall me. Our attacker crept closer, laughing.

"Do you really think you can even lay scratch on me, you're nothing without your meister." "I can try!"I said in voice full of confidence and fear. The woman scoffed "And to think I was going to spare you." "Now d…" she froze as if time itself stopped. " Howdy! is anyone there?" called a voice in the distance. Finally the smirk was wiped off her face with a look of frustration taking its place. **(I just realised that this rhymes o_o)** "Damn it" she muttered as her eyes flashed with a calculating look. Than a wicked smile spread across her face once more. She pinned me against a wall, while I struggled to free myself from her grip she forced her hand in my mouth. Then suddenly I felt something slither down my throat. "At least you can be useful" she sneerd. She took her hand out of my mouth and let me go.I wrapped my hands around my throat trembling. My body collapsed in on itself like a house of cards landing me on my knees.

In that moment of hesitation she disappeared in a cloud of midnight. By that time there was no shock to keep the tears from streaming down my face. A few seconds later I felt a hand lift my head and a cold thumb gently brush my cheek wiping away the tears. "Howdy,it seems like you two are in a bit a pickle."I chuckled dryly. The Reaper stood up and extended his hand,offering to help me up.I took it and supported myself against the wall near my sister. I turned to see the Reaper scooping up my sister's body, cradling her in his arms. I noticed something different about my sister, I couldn't put my finger on it. Before I could question it further a voice pulled me back into reality. "Can you walk?"I nodded catching my breath. "Well then let's go" said Lord Death in a merry voice. I summoned the strength to stand on my own two feet and follow the a while I noticed that the shinigami had different motive than just taking us back home.

"Hey, it doesn't look you're taking us home Lord Death." He paused as if looking for an answer. "That's because we're not." He continued walking as if nothing happened. I tried to act the same but my suspicions got the better of me,if we weren't going home than where were we headed? "Say, do you know where your father works?" The Reaper inquired.

Confused by the random question it took me longer to answer than it should've. Come to think of it, I had never asked my father what he did for a living. Just knowing that he worked was a sufficient answer. "No not really" " well he's one of the many teachers that get to teach at the D.W.M.A." What is he trying to get at, I wondered. " I don't mean to be rude but you still haven't answered my question." Death looked at with an expression that gave the impression that he was smiling. "As the matter of fact I did." I pieced together the last of his clues and the realization sent a surge of excitement. " so we're going the academy,THE academy!" The reaper chuckled. "Yup,and I'm sure you two will like it there." My eyes glowed with excitement at the fact that every step I took was a step closer to the dream school of every weapon and meister.

* * *

 **Ayumi P.O.V**

A sharp pain jolted me awake and to my suprise I woke up to see a blue haired boy poking me in the face asking me if i was dead. Out of pure annoyance I pushed him off of what seemed to be a hospital bed. "Ow, what the hell did you do that for!" hen I heard a girl's voice say "Don't say I didn't warn you." I looked around to find that there were more people than just me and the obnoxious blue haired boy. That's when my world changed forever.

* * *

 **Sorry for the terrible fight scene i will try to make future ones better (i promise) well I'm going to sleep. I promise to post soon but idk when. BAIIIIIIIIIII**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys author here thanks for reading this nerd's second chapter of her fan fic. Now sit back relax and enjoy a bag of Keshin souls if you can,while you read chapter two of The Raven and the Shinigami. And I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Ayumi P.O.V

Questions ran through my head like a whirlwind, one fleeting after the other. I decided to put them off for now, I had other things to deal with. Shaking off the feeling of pins and needles from my upper body, I tried to piece together who the hell was in front of me and how I got here. A black haired girl smiled sheepishly at me. "I'm so sorry about Black Star," she apologized, lowering herself into a modest bow. "He just gets like that sometimes." She tilted her head up into an earnest smile, choppy black bangs falling into her face.

"Tsubaki, just give up. He's been past the point of redemption since he was born." said a boy with stark white hair pointing in all directions. His hair was pushed out of his face by a thin, black headband, revealing red eyes that narrowed into a glare. Black Star lifted himself off the floor as if he was ready to face a new challenger.

"Like you're one to talk Soul," the blue-haired boy started. "At least I-"

"Quit it you two!" yelled a blonde pigtailed girl, while hitting the two boys with a thick book that she soon continued to read. "Oh my gosh Black Star, I'll get you first aid!" yelled Tsubaki as she ran toward a cabinet containing first aid kits. Rolling my eyes, I waited patiently for the stupidity to end.

Then the sound of a doorknob jiggling was heard over the chaos, and everything calmed into a dead silence. A boy with black and white striped hair came through the door with two girls following him. He seemed to carrying himself with a sense of importance. He soon turned for me to view that the stripes were only on the left. His yellow eyes were warm while intensely calculating yet as soon as they met mine his expression quickly changed. "How is our symmetrical guest… OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE?!"

"I don't know," I questioningly muttered in a hoarse voice. "what's wrong yours."

"HEY, I HEARD THAT YOU ASYMMETRICAL SCUM!"

"Good, it was meant for you,plus who are you to talk about symmetry?! You have three stripes on the left side of your hair and none on the right." I sneered.

The boy threw himself on the ground." I KNOW, I'M GARBAGE, ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE, I SHOULD DIE," the boy said between sobs. The two girls that came in with him went over comfort him.

The youngest of the two pat his back laughing. "Don't worry kid if you were garbage you would be in a dumpster right about now!"

"And besides," added the oldest with a mock smile "you're a strong,kind, and capable shinigami with or without the stripes on your hair"

The supposive shinigami looked up to the girls with his eyes full of tears. "really" Then out of the blue his mood and his focus quickly changed. "THAT STILL DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION, WHY ARE YOUR EYES TWO DIFFERENT COLORS?!"

"I was born, and if you don't mind asking, can you please tell why you're here other than to call me asymmetrical scum?" I said sarcastically. After my rebuke the boy seemed to compose himself.

"But symmetry…" the boy gave in with a frustrated sigh. "Nevermind I'm Death the Kid, I'm supposed to welcome you to the perfectly symmetrical campus of Death Weapon Meister Academy." He gestured to the other people in the room. "I'm sure you've met Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki." I nodded along to the pounding in my head. Then memories came back to me in the form of flashes.

"My sister, Aika, where is she!?" I say trying to yell despite my scratchy voice. Not waiting for an answer I got up, my legs giving in sending me straight toward the floor. Ironically, i did not land on the floor like expected; I fell into the arms of the most unbearable boy in the universe.

* * *

I promise I won't take as long as I did last time to update.(maybe) I would like to thank A.S and Sam noob for editing my fanfic.(sorry for not giving you guys credit the last time) Well Baiiiiiiiiiiii


End file.
